There are many known forms of heat exchangers that include a manifold that collects and/or distributes working fluid to and/or from other conduits of the heat exchanger. It is known to attach a mount bracket to such manifolds for mounting the heat exchanger to a support structure or for mounting another component to the heat exchanger. Commonly, the mount brackets are brazed to the manifold, with the brackets being held relative to the manifold during the brazing operation. This is typically done either with fixtures or by tack welding the bracket to the header. Clamp type mount brackets are also used on manifolds, with threaded fasteners that clamp the components of the bracket to the manifold. While these types of bracket to manifold assemblies may be acceptable for their intended purpose, their use is frequently labor intensive in terms of affixing the bracket to the header, alignment of the clamp type brackets with the header, machining of the clamp type brackets, and/or misalignment of the brackets before the brazing process can be completed.